An Android system is an operating system, widely applied at present, of a terminal such as a mobile phone. The Android system has many different applications. The Android system implements rapid information transfer across different applications by utilizing a broadcast mechanism. When different applications need to be informed of a message, the message will be sent to different applications by means of a broadcast.
In the Android system, no restriction is imposed on a broadcast message sent by a broadcast sender, so the broadcast sender may send any number of broadcasts at will or may send broadcasts quite frequently. This may result in generating too many broadcast messages to be processed in a broadcast message queue. Thus, the processing speed is low, congestion of the broadcast messages are caused, and normal running of the system is influenced accordingly.